A Twist of Fate
by Grey LM
Summary: Helga moved at age 10. Now 28 and divorced Helga moves back to Hillwood with her son, who was conceived via sperm donor when she and her ex were trying to conceive. She quickly reconnects with boy she used to be in love with and cannot help but start to notice all the similarities Arnold and her son share. The fact they both have green eyes is just a coincidence...Isn't it?
1. Intro: Helga's Return

**A Twist of Fate**

**Author's Note**: This is a really random and different idea for a story. I came up with it a day or two ago and I just had to start writing it. This first part is just a little bit of a teaser, to see if anyone will actually want to read this. Like I said, it is a very different idea.

**Summary**: Helga and her family move to New York City when she was ten. Now eighteen years later Helga is recently divorced moves back to Hillwood with her four year old son, who was conceived via sperm donor when she and her ex were struggling to conceive. As she settles back into her hometown she reconnects with old friends and the boy, who is now a man, that she had been in love with during her entire childhood. She is thrilled when she sees how well Arnold and her son get along, though she cannot help but notice the similarities the two share. The fact they both have green eyes is just a coincidence…Isn't it?

* * *

**A Twist of Fate (Teaser)**

"Mommy? Are we almost there?" Four-year-old Adam Pataki whined from the back seat of his mother's car. "I'm sick of driving."

"We are almost there baby, ten more minutes. I promise." Helga looked into the rearview mirror and saw that the boy looked bored out his mind. The batteries to his portable DVD player died about an hour earlier and she had stupidly packed the car charger for it in one of the boxes that was in the moving van that had moved all of their belongings the day before.

The boy yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"We'll eat as soon as we get into town." Helga promised. "What are you hungry for?"

"Meatloaf." Adam answered after a few seconds of thinking. "And mashed potatoes." He added after a short pause.

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes?" Helga asked with a chuckle. She had expected her young son to say McDonald's, like he usually requested when they would go out to eat. "Hmm…" She thought for a moment about what restaurants that would have meatloaf and mashed potatoes on their menu. "We can go to a diner that I used to go when I was little…If I remember right they had really good meatloaf." She frowned, "I hope it is still open." She had only been to Hillwood once since she moved eighteen years earlier. She was only there for a day to see the newly built brownstone that she had been looking at online in person.

It was the perfect home for her and Adam. It had three bedrooms and a small backyard that was just big enough for Adam to play in. Best of all it was close to P.S. 118, where Adam would be going to school and P.S. 218, where Helga would be working as the creative writing teacher when the school year started up again in September.

Somehow, even after eighteen years, Helga still knew the streets of Hillwood like the back of her hand. She pulled against the curb in front of _Sal's Diner_. She smiled, "We're here bud." She undid her seat belt and got out of the driver's seat. She opened the backseat door and took Adam's hand as he got out of the car.

* * *

"How's your meatloaf?" Helga asked after she swallowed her bite of her pastrami on rye bread sandwich.

"It's yummy." Adam told her as he squirted extra ketchup onto his plate. He dipped a piece of meatloaf in the ketchup before popping it in his mouth.

"Are you excited to see your new room?" Helga asked as she grabbed a few French fries from her plate.

Adam nodded, "I wish Daddy moved with us."

Helga felt her heart break a little at her son's words. "I know sweetie. I am so sorry that he isn't…"

"When am I gonna see him again?" Adam asked with a hint of sadness in his voice, his large green eyes looking straight into his mother's blue eyes.

"I don't know baby." Helga answered honestly. She swallowed a drink lump in her throat as she felt her heart break even more. Gaining custody of Adam and moving several states away had been incredibly easy because Jason didn't want anything do with either Helga or Adam. Jason had claimed he never felt like Adam's dad. He never had that connection with the boy. Though Helga was thrilled she had sole custody it broke her heart knowing that Jason didn't want anything to do with Adam. She knew all too well what being unwanted felt like. Adam was only four and he was way too young to understand what divorce and sole custody meant. She didn't know how to explain to him that he might never see the only dad he had ever known again.

"Let's get eating so we go home."

* * *

Arnold Shortman yawned as he walked up the block to _Sal's Diner_. He was getting old, he decided. It was only seven and he was already exhausted. Though he could contribute his tiredness to all the hours he had been putting in at work lately. It was only Wednesday and he had already put in a forty hour work week. Normally he didn't work this much, but he had deadlines he needed to meet.

He opened the front entrance to _Sal's_ just as a blonde woman and a blonde child were just about to exit the diner. He stepped aside, opening the door for the woman and the boy Arnold assumed when her son. "Thank you." The woman thanked him as she walked past him and took the young boys hand.

The boy looked up at him and smiled. Arnold watched the pair for a moment as they walked to their car. The boy had his head turned the whole time, looking back at Arnold.

Arnold made his way into the diner. "Hi Anne." He greeted the waitress behind the counter with a smile. "Is my order almost ready?"

"It should be. Let me go check." Anne told him before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned seconds later, a white Styrofoam take out container in hand. "Meatloaf and mashed potatoes, right?"

Arnold nodded as he pulled his wallet out of the pocket of his blue jeans. "That's right."

* * *

Since this is such a different idea I would really appreciate if you take the time to review if you enjoyed this little teaser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First of I have to say, Wow! I was not expecting all of the feedback I got. I was blown away. Seriously THANK YOU everyone who took the time to review. You guys are the best! As many of you probably figured out since you take the time to review I try to take the time to send all registered users a quick thank you message. I apologize anyone I may have missed and if anyone does not want me to send you a thank you pm please let me know, and I won't send one to you anymore. To all my guest reviewers, again, thank you so much for reviewing! I should also add ratings may change to M. I think I might be feeling some Helga and Arnold sexy times later.

* * *

**A Twist of Fate Chapter One**

Helga Pataki was relieved she had paid the movers extra to move all her and Adam's belongings the day before she and Adam arrived. She gave them specific instructions on where to put all the large furniture and the boxes she needed to unpack were in the proper room that they need to be in.

It was the morning after she returned to Hillwood and Helga was not looking forward to the unpacking process. She groaned when she awoke and took in her surroundings. There were boxes stacked everywhere in her room and throughout the rest of the house. She didn't even know where to start.

Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed. She exited her room, checking in on Adam on her way to the kitchen. She stood at his bedroom door for a moment, a small smile played on her lips as she watched him sleep. Adam had his arms wrapped around his stuffed pig, Hamlet, and one of his legs was sticking out from underneath his blankets.

Silently Helga left her son's room and walked into the kitchen, she really needed a cup of coffee. She groaned when she realized the coffee maker was packed away in one of the dozen boxes that sat in the kitchen. She decided unpacking the kitchen was the best place to start. She scanned the labels on the boxes, searching for the one that held her coffee maker. She would start with that box first.

* * *

It was an hour later when Adam walked into the kitchen, in search of his mother, "Mommy?"

Helga had been presently surprised how fast unpacking the kitchen was going. She only had three boxes left when Adam called for her. "Good morning baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Did you sleep well?"

Adam nodded as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes with his fist, "I like my new room."

"I'm glad." Helga smiled; she was relieved to hear that. It was something that would make this whole transition easier on the child. "Are you hungry?" Adam nodded, "Okay, we will go out for a quick breakfast and go get some groceries so we something to eat for lunch and supper." She brought all of her dry food from New York, so they had things such as cereal, sugar, flour, and canned goods, but she didn't have any perishables. "Let's go get changed."

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later Helga and Adam arrived at their last stop, Green Meats. The bell above the door rang loudly as Helga and Adam walked into the butcher shop. "I will be right with you!" A man's voice yelled from the back of the shop.

As they waited Helga scanned that day's specials, quickly noticing that all the specials were some kind of pork product. Knowing Adam would to refuse to eat anything that came from his favorite animal, the pig. "What do you say Bud, hamburgers for lunch and chicken for supper?" Helga asked Adam, who was starting to look bored of shopping.

"I don't care mommy." The small boy shrugged, "I wanna to go home." He whined, "Crimeny."

"This is our last stop. We will be home soon." Helga told her son. "Be patient."

"I'm so sorry for the wait." The butcher walk from out back, "How can I help you?"

"It's alright…" Helga glanced at his nametag, which read _Harold_. "Harold?" It took her a moment to remember the man's last name, "Berman? You are Harold Berman, right?"

"Yes…" Harold looked at the blonde woman, clearly confused. "And you are…"

"Helga Pataki." She laughed, "You probably don't remember me; it has been a really long time." She paused for a moment, thinking about how long it has been since she had seen Harold. "Like eighteen years."

"Helga G. Pataki." Harold grinned, "Of course I remember you." He chuckled, "You scared the crap out of me when we were kids." He paused thoughtfully for a moment, "What were your fists names again? The Five Avengers and…What was the other one?"

"Ol' Betsy." Helga answered with a laugh, struggling to remember the last time she referred to her fists with their names. "I cannot believe you remember that."

"Your fists have names?" Adam looked at her hands and then to his own, clenching them into fists. "Do mine have names?"

"You can name them whatever you want Bud." She smiled when Adam raised an eyebrow while looking down at his fists, contemplating the perfect name for each fist. She looked back at Harold, "How have you been?"

"Good. Fantastic actually. Do you remember Patty Smith?" Helga nodded, "We just celebrated our ten year wedding anniversary. We have kids, Michael, our oldest is eleven, Erica is seven, and Kyle just turned five." He looked at Adam, "How old is your little guy?"

"Adam is four." Helga told him, "How long have you been working here?"

"Since high school." Harold explained, "Marty is retiring at the end of the year, so I will be officially be taking over." He cleared his throat, "How about you? Are you back for good? I thought I heard that you were moving back."

"That's great. Congratulations." Helga nodded, "Yeah, I just got a divorce and I decided I wanted fresh start and everything just fell into place for me to move back. I mean, I parents moved back last year and I got a job offer as the new creative writing teacher at the high school." She smiled, "I think I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"You still talk to anyone form the old gang?" Harold asked.

"Phoebe." She paused, "And Gerald. Pheebs and I fell out of contact a few years after I moved, but when I got pregnant I got all sappy and sentimental, so I looked her up. Found out she and Gerald got married and she was expecting Tyson. Tyson is only about a month older than Adam. They actually came to visit last year, before Jason and I decided to separate."

"Mommy. I'm bored. Can we go now?" Adam whined as he tugged on Helga's shirt to ensure he had her attention.

"Sure, Bud. I just need to get some meat first." She smiled apologetically to Harold, "Sorry, it's been a long couple days of driving and moving. He is getting a little restless."

Harold laughed, "It's okay; I have three kids Helga. I get it. What can I get for you?"

* * *

After buying some hamburger patties for lunch and chicken breasts for supper Helga and Adam left Green Meats with Harold and Patty's number in hand. Harold suggested a play-date for Kyle and Adam, since they were around the same age. Helga quickly agreed, having friends would help Adam adjust to his new surroundings a lot easier.

On the way home Helga got a call from Phoebe, who offered to come help her unpack. Helga readily accepted the help. Phoebe would bring Tyson and that would distract Adam while she and Phoebe unpacked.

* * *

After unloading and putting the groceries away Helga unpacked a few of Adam's toys and games so he and Tyson would be entertained while their mothers unpacked. Helga had just pulled out Crocodile Dentist out of one of the boxes in Adam's room when there was a knock at the front door. Helga grinned, "That's Phoebe and Tyson." She told Adam as she walked out of his room. "I think you and Tyson will be really good friends, don't you?"

Adam nodded, "I like Tyson. He's funny."

Helga opened the front door greeting Phoebe Johanssen a smile and a hug. "Phoebe! It is so good to see you." She looked down at Tyson, her smile broadening. "Hi Tyson. Do you remember Adam?"

Tyson nodded eagerly. "We played in New York."

"That's right…" She looked back at Adam, "You want to show Tyson your room? Maybe you can play a game or play with your cars?"

"Ty, make sure you play nice." Phoebe warned her son as he and Adam ran towards Adam's room. She smiled. "It is so good to see you Helga. How was the drive here?"

"Long." Helga laughed, "Really, really long. I don't think I want to drive that long with a child ever again." She paused, "It's good to see you too. What are Gerald and Harper doing today?" Harper was Gerald and Phoebe's two-year-old daughter.

"Gerald had some work to do at the school and Harper is with my parents." Phoebe answered. "I figured everyone would be happier with her at grandpa and grandma's…She is officially in the terrible twos stage." She explained, following Helga into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for helping me unpack Pheebs. I really appreciate it."

Phoebe smiled, "It's no problem Helga. I really wanted to see you. I've missed you." She opened the box labeled plates, "Where do you want these?"

"The cabinet above the sink." Helga told her as she unpacked the box that contained the toaster, George Forman Grill, and other small appliances.

Phoebe bit her lip nervously before asking, "So…How've you been holding up?" She looked past Helga, making sure Tyson and Adam were nowhere in sight. "Since the divorce I mean…It was final last week, right?"

Helga nodded, "I've been doing alright." She answered honestly. She looked down at her ring finger. Though she hadn't worn it since they filed for divorce, she still had faint tan line where her wedding ring once sat. "It feels weird. Not being married anymore, being a Pataki again." After the divorce was finalized she changed her and Adam's last name to Pataki, deciding she didn't want to be attached to the Stanson name anymore. And since Jason really didn't want anything to do with either her or Adam anymore she thought Jason didn't deserve to have Adam share his name. "Adam seems to be taking it pretty well, that's all that matters to me." She sighed sadly, "He really misses Jason though."

Phoebe gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I can't imagine what you are going through. I'm sure Adam will be fine, he just needs time to adjust. You are such a wonderful mother. Adam is lucky to have you as his mom."

"One good thing about me getting divorced is that I got to move back here." Helga smiled, "I really hope Adam and Tyson become as close as we were growing up."

Phoebe laughed, "Oh I don't think we will have to worry about that. I have a feeling they will be very good friends."

* * *

"Glad you found time for lunch." Gerald Johanssen joked as his best friend sat down in the chair across the table from him. It was past noon and the two friends decided to meet for lunch at a local bar that sold the best chicken wings in the city.

"Yeah, yeah…" Arnold Shortman grumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I just have another week or two of this and things should calm down." Arnold owned his own architecture firm and business had been booming the past few months. He had been working nonstop, sketching homes, office buildings, and restaurants. When he wasn't sketching he was making estimates, checking prices, and reviewing the progress on all things that were in the process of being built. "I just hired two new guys, so I will get a little break. I will still do most of the designing, but I need help with the rest." He yawned; he had stayed up late the night before, sketching a new doctor's office. "How's work for you?"

Gerald was a gym teacher at the high school who also coached the football and baseball teams. "Good, but I'm glad summer vacation starts next week. I will be coaching some summer baseball programs, but I love doing that."

"Where are Phoebe and the kids today?" Arnold asked as he scanned the menu, deciding what kinds of wings he wanted to order.

"Harper is at Phoebe's parents and Phoebe and Ty went to Helga's to help unpack."

Arnold looked up in surprise, "Helga? Helga Pataki?"

"Man, you really have been out of it the past few months." Gerald shook his head, "Yeah, Helga Pataki. I told you months ago she was moving back. She just got divorced and wanted a fresh start, I guess. She'll actually be my co-worker next fall. She got the job as the new creative writing teacher."

"She's got a kid now right? That's Tyson's age?" Arnold asked. He remembered Gerald and Phoebe saying something about Helga being pregnant when she and Phoebe had gotten in touch again. They had mentioned a kid again when they took a family trip to New York about a year and a half earlier.

"Yeah, his name is Adam. He is about a month younger than Ty. Tyson was pretty happy when Phoebe and I told him Adam was moving here. I think they will be pretty good friends."

"Helga is a mom…" Arnold said thoughtfully, "I have to say, it's kind of hard to picture."

Gerald laughed, "That is probably because you haven't seen her since we were ten. I think it would be hard to picture any of us with kids back then."

Arnold laughed, "Good point." He set down the menu. "Let's order. I'm starving."

* * *

It was later that night and Helga was tucking Adam in for bed, "Should I read you a bedtime story tonight?" She asked as she handed Adam his stuffed pig, Hamlet.

Adam nodded, "_Where the Wild Things Are_." He requested his favorite book. Helga nodded as she turned to this small book shelf, her eyes scanning for the book. "Mommy…I've been thinking…"

"What have you been thinking about Bud?" Helga asked as she sat down in his bed next to him, book in hand.

"Batman and Wolverine."

"You've been thinking about Batman and Wolverine?" Helga asked, confused. She had just bought him the DVDs of the old Batman and X-Men cartoons series. He had loved the cartoons even more than she did as a kid.

"They are my favorite heroes. They'd be good names, right?" Adam held up his right fist, "This is Batman." He held up his left fist, "And _this_ is Wolverine. If anyone messes with me or you they will have Batman and Wolverine to deal with." He told his mother seriously.

Helga couldn't help but laugh. Adam was most defiantly her child. Truthfully, it almost scared her just how quickly he became a Pataki.

* * *

I am so sorry this update took so long. Work got kind of crazy this week. Sadly, writing has to take a backseat to work.

As always, please review. And quick question, how do you all feel about some Arnold and Helga lemons in the future of this story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews. They mean so much and just make me even more excited to write this. So sorry for the delay with this update, I just really needed to take me time with it. As always, please review.

**A Twist of Fate Chapter Two**

It was the Saturday two and a half weeks after Helga Pataki moved back to Hillwood with her son. Unpacking and organizing her new home took less time than she expected. Over the last two weeks she had ran into many of her former classmates, who all somehow recognized her after eighteen years. She ran Sid and Stinky at the grocery store (apparently they were throwing a raging kegger; Helga had stared blankly at them after they asked her to come.), Rhonda and Curly at the dry cleaners, Eugene and Sheena at the toy store, and Nadine at the book store. She realized that the news of her return had spread quickly.

What Helga did not know was she nearly ran into Arnold Shortman on six separate occasions, just missing him by mere seconds each time. The first time was the incident at the diner. In the grocery store Helga and Adam were in the bread isle while Arnold was in the canned vegetable isle, Arnold walked out of the post office only moments before Helga walked in, Helga had brought Adam to the bathroom in the bakery while Arnold bought some doughnuts. While Helga went for a walk and Adam rode his bike Arnold was walking across the street and at the hardware store while Helga and Adam were looking at paint for the Batman wall mural she was painting in Adam's room, Arnold was looking at light fixtures for a house he was designing.

It was the middle of May and the first really warm day of the year, so Helga decided to take Adam out for ice cream at Tina Park and let him play for a while. Helga turned to Adam, handing him his ice cream cone, "Can you hold mine for a minute?" Helga asked and Adam nodded. She handed him her ice cream cone before turning back to the teenaged boy who was working the ice cream stand to pay him for the two ice cream cones.

Helga only had her back turned for a minute. But when she turned around Adam was gone.

_Panic. Fear. _

Those were the emotions that hit her first. She whirled around, looking at the area around her. Adam was nowhere in sight. "ADAM!" She screamed. She couldn't breathe. Where did he go? She only had her back turned for a minute. _He could not have possibly gone far._ "Adam!" She screamed his name again as she took off in run on the path they had been taking towards the playground equipment.

* * *

Arnold Shortman looked up from his book to find a little blonde boy sitting on the park bench next to him. He held an ice cream cone in each hand. Thy boy licked the light blue ice cream cone that he held in his right hand, "Hi." The boy smiled at him.

Arnold checked his surrounding, there was on one, other than the young boy, around. He set down his book and adjusted the napkin that was around his own ice cream cone. He frowned. Where were this kid's parents? He did not look old enough to be at the park all by himself. "Err…Hi." Arnold greeted the boy with a nervous smile. "Are you all by yourself?"

"Nope." The boy answered, "I'm with my mom."

Arnold took another look around, still seeing no one in the area, "Where is your mom?"

"Paying for the ice cream." The boy answered, as if it should be obvious. "Doi." He looked at the ice cream cone in Arnold's hand. "What kind of ice cream do you have?"

"Turtle." Arnold answered. "Does your mom know where you are?" The boy shook his head and Arnold's frown deepened, "Don't you think she is looking for you?" He stared down at the boy, as a strange lingering feeling of familiarity filing his senses.

He shrugged, "Probably."

"Adam!"

Arnold looked up to see a blonde woman in near hysterics running on the path towards them. He looked down the blonde child, "You Adam?"

Adam nodded, "That's my mom."

Arnold stood up, "He's over here!" He yelled, getting her attention.

The blonde visibly relaxed, but she didn't stop running until she was in front of Adam. "Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling in front of Adam, pulling the boy into a hug, "Criminy Adam. You know better than to wonder off by yourself! You scared the crap out of me." She tightened her hug. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Adam hugged her back, being careful not to get any ice cream on her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just don't do it again." Helga whispered, kissing the top of his head. She looked at Arnold, being eighteen years older; she did not recognize her childhood crush. "Thank you so much for finding him. I had my back turned for a minute and then he was…" She trailed off, "Just thank you."

"Actually he found me." Arnold smiled, realizing Helga did not recognize him. Of course he wouldn't have recognized her either if he hadn't known that she had a son named Adam or is she hadn't said _criminy_. He had only known two people in his life that used that word, and she certainly was not Big Bob Pataki.

Throughout the last eighteen years Helga Pataki had crossed Arnold's mind a few dozen times. He wondered what she was doing or what she looked like. And now he knew. She was beautiful. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt that had a pink bow at the collar and a pair of light colored jeans. Her blonde hair was scooped up into a simple pony tail and she didn't seem to be wearing any makeup. He couldn't think of any other woman who was so effortlessly beautiful.

"Mommy." Adam tugged on Helga's shirt. "His head kind of looks like a football."

"Football head?" Helga whispered. She shook her head, "I'm sorry…Arnold?" She laughed, "Wow! I can't believe it's you!" Standing up she gave him an awkward, but friendly hug, "God, I'm sorry." She quickly pulled away, "I guess I'm a little out of whack from losing Adam." She sighed, "You probably don't even remember me."

"Of course I remember you." Arnold grinned, "You are kind of hard to forget Helga G. Pataki."

"Mommy, you know Football Head?"

"Adam Phillip Pataki!" Helga scolded, "Don't say that. That is not nice." She looked over at Arnold, "Sorry." She quickly apologized.

Arnold laughed, "It is okay. It has been awhile since I heard _that_ nickname."

"Adam, this is Arnold." Helga introduced her son to her old crush, "I went to school with him when I was little. Arnold this is my son, Adam."

"It's nice to meet you Adam." Arnold smiled down at the young boy.

"Mommy, your ice cream is starting to melt." Adam told her as he handed her the ice cream cone.

"You two want to join me?" Arnold asked as he sat back down, picking up his book from the bench so there was room for Helga to sit down.

"That would be great. Thanks." Helga sat down between Arnold and Adam, "So…How's life?" Helga asked awkwardly. She had not seen Arnold Shortman for eighteen years and she had no idea what to say to him.

"Life has been pretty good. I have been really busy at work for the past six months or so, but I hired a couple new guys, so things are finally calming down. I can't remember the last time I was able to sit down and read a book." He told her as he shut his book.

"Dino Spumoni a Biography: Love, Life, and Music" Helga read the title of the book out loud, she smiled, "I have a bunch of his songs downloaded on my iPod. I don't think I will ever forget when he sang at our fourth grade dance. How is the biography?"

"It is really good so far. It's pretty interesting." Arnold cleared his throat, "Gerald told me you moved back. How do you like being back?"

"So far it's been good." Helga told him before taking a lick of her ice cream. "I kind of missed it here, you know. I loved New York, but Hillwood always felt like home." She paused for a moment, "I'm happy to be back."

"How does your husband like it here?" Arnold asked dumbly, forgetting the fact that Helga was recently divorced.

Helga looked down to where her wedding ring should be, "Actually, I just got divorced."

Arnold winced, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. "I knew that. I'm sorry."

Helga took a bite from the top of her ice cream cone, raising an eyebrow. "Should I been creeped out that you knew that?" She teased, "Just how do you know such things about me Mr. Shortman?"

"Um…Gerald told me." Arnold stumbled on his words, "I…"

"Relax Arnoldo. I was kidding. I figured it was Gerald who told you." She told him with a laugh.

"Mommy, my hands are sticky." Adam complained.

Helga look down Adam, his hands stained light blue from his cotton candy flavored ice cream. "You are messy." She observed as she opened her purse with her free hand, since she still had half of her ice cream cone left. She pulled out a container of wet wipes, "Arnold, could you hold this for a second? I need to clean his hands."

"Only if I get a lick." Arnold joked.

Helga handed him the cone, "Knock yourself hair-boy." She pulled a wet wipe out and wiped down Adam's hands. "Can you throw this away?" She handed the wet wipe to Adam, who threw it away in the trash can next the bench. She took her ice cream cone from Arnold. "Thank you. You didn't take a lick." She observed before taking a lick herself.

"Mommy, can I go play now?" Adam asked.

Helga nodded, "Yeah, you play." She stood up, turning to Arnold.

"Arnold, you come too?" Adam asked; his bright green eyes locked with Arnold's.

Before Helga could tell Arnold he didn't have to Arnold agreed, "Sure, I'll come." Arnold stood up and led the way to the playground, which was just down the path. "What's your favorite thing to play on Adam?" He asked the little boy who was excitedly walking between his mom and Arnold.

"The swings!" Adam grinned, "Do you like the swings?"

"Like them? Are you kidding me?" Arnold asked, "I love the swings."

"I can swing really high. Right, mom? Tell Arnold how high I can swing."

"You can swing really high." Helga smiled down at Adam, "Sometimes I'm scared you'll swing all the way over the top of the swing set."

Adam's eyes widened, "Can that really happen?"

Helga laughed, shaking her head, "No it can't." When the swings came into view Adam ran a few feet ahead of his mom and Arnold. "I'm going to finish my ice cream and then I will play with you, okay?" Helga and Arnold sat down on a park bench that was in few of the swing set.

"Are you looking forward to the welcome home party Gerald and Phoebe are throwing for you next weekend?" Arnold asked Helga as he finished off his own ice cream cone. He frowned as he looked down at his ice cream soiled napkin. Now he had nothing the wipe his hands off with. Helga noticed this and handed him the package of wet wipes from her purse. "Thanks."

"I guess I'm looking forward to it. It will be nice for Adam. From what I heard a lot of the old gang has kids around Adam's age. It will be good for him to meet some new kids." She took a bit of her ice cream cone, "But I don't know why they want to throw a whole party for me." Helga had never liked being center of attention, it made her uncomfortable. She had always guessed it was because she was ignored by her parents throughout most of childhood, so even now, having the extra attention still felt foreign to her. She cleared her throat, "Are you coming?"

Arnold nodded, "I am." He rubbed the back of his neck, "So when did you get divorced."

"It was finalized a few weeks ago, but Jason and I had been separated for six months." Helga paused, her line of vision going to Arnold's ring finger, "I think the last I heard you were engaged to Lila."

Arnold smiled, "I guess it has been awhile since you heard anything. That fell through years ago."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. It was a while back. I ran into Rhonda in New York while I was pregnant with Adam and you know how Princess is…I talked to her for about five minutes and was caught up on most of what was going on in Hillwood." She laughed nervously.

"Don't be sorry." Arnold told her, "It was for the best. Even if we had gotten married, I doubt we'd be married to day." He told her truthfully. "We were trying to force something that wasn't really ever there. She's married to Arnie now."

Helga scrunched her nose, "Your weird cousin?" She asked and Arnold nodded, "Is he still so weird? I remember how he would read the labels off of everything." She laughed, "Do you remember that first time he came to visit?"

"You pretended to be my girlfriend to make Lila jealous." Arnold grinned, "Yeah, I remember. God; did that plan backfire."

Helga laughed, "Yeah by the end of the week we didn't make Lila jealous and Arnie professed his love for me." She shuttered at the memory of Arnie telling her he loved her. Of course she didn't bring up the fact she had suggested the fake girlfriend in hope that he would fall in love with her in the process. He didn't know that then and he didn't need to know that now.

"You know for months after that Arnie asked about you every time I talked to him." Arnold chuckled when he saw Helga wince, "I don't think you have to worry about Arnie anymore, he and Lila had a baby last year."

"Was them getting married really weird for you? I mean you were engaged…"

"It was a little weird, but Lila was much happier with him than she was with me. When we broke up it was mutual, so ended on very good terms." Arnold explained. "I'm glad they are happy."

Helga smiled softly, "I wish I had your viewpoints sometimes." She admitted, "Sometimes I secretly wish my ex is miserable without me."

"I take it you two did not end on good terms."

Helga sighed, "We didn't exactly on bad terms, but they certainly weren't good either." She looked over at Adam, who had a large smile on his face while he swung on the swing. "He never even fought for visitation. Jason doesn't want anything to with either of us."

Arnold nodded, sensing she needed a subject change he changed the subject, "I think I saw your dad a few months back."

"You might have." Helga told him, "Him and my mom moved back to Hillwood after he retired last year." She told him, not taking her eyes off of Adam.

"Mom!" Adam yelled from the swing, "Can you and Arnold swing with me?"

Helga looked at Arnold, "You don't have to if you don't want to. You probably have other things you want to do today."

Arnold stood up, jogging to the swings, "I bet I can swing the highest!"

Helga watched him for a moment and her heart fluttered and she felt the all too familiar butterflies in her stomach. How could after all these years could Arnold make her heart skip a beat.

"Mommy! Come on! Come swing with us!" Adam yelled as he pumped his legs faster, trying to swing higher.

Adam snapped Helga out of her thoughts and Helga ran to the swing set, "You really think you can swing higher than me Bucko?" She asked Arnold with a grin, "We will have to see about that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twist of Fate Chapter Three**

After Adam got bored of being the swings he decided to play on the jungle gym, leaving Arnold and Helga sitting next to each other on the park bench once again. Helga kept a watchful eye on her young son with his earlier disappearance fresh in her mind. "So, you know I'm going to be the new creative writing teacher at P.S. 218 next school year, but I have no idea what you are doing for a living. I know you said you have been busy, what do you do?"

"I started my own architecture firm about three years ago." Arnold explained, "Despite the economy business has actually been fantastic."

Helga smiled, "Wow, Arnold. That is fantastic. Congratulations. Do you design any buildings here in Hillwood?"

Arnold nodded, "Quite a few actually…" He paused, hoping Helga didn't catch his sudden nervousness. He nearly frowned; he was twenty eight years old and he could not remember the last time he was nervous around a woman. "Maybe I can show them to you sometime?"

"That would be great. I'd really love that." Helga's smile widened, "Where are you living now? Are still at the boarding house?"

"I am actually." Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "I have been thinking about getting my own place, I mean with my parents there I don't really need to be there too. I actually almost bought one of the brownstones I just designed for a real-estate developer, but I thought about it too long and the one I wanted sold before I could put in an offer." Arnold smiled sheepishly, "Honestly, it just feels kind of weird when I think about moving…How about you? Where did you move to?"

"I moved to one of those new brownstones on Lincoln. It is the perfect place for Adam and me."

"You moved into one of the new brownstones on Lincoln?" Arnold asked in surprise. He couldn't believe that Gerald or Phoebe didn't mention that. "Those are my buildings; I mean…I designed those. Which one did you move into?"

"You designed those?" Helga asked, clearly surprised. She wondered why Phoebe or Gerald didn't mention it, but then again, she never asked about Arnold since she moved back. She realized she should have known because of the roof. "I live in the end one." She shook her head, "I should have known that you designed that. The roof. It's just like the boarding house's. That's my favorite area in the house. I can sit up there for hours writing."

"That's the one I wanted to buy."

Helga smirked, "In that case, I'm glad you hesitated." She laughed, "Talk about a small world. I can't believe I bought one of your buildings. That's amazing. You did a really good job, by the way. I've been here for less than a month and I love this house more than the penthouse in New York that I lived in for four years."

"I'm glad you love it. That means a lot." Arnold paused, "So you write?"

"I do." The blonde woman nodded, "I have actually been thinking about trying to get something published…" She chewed on her bottom lip. Why did she just tell him that? The only other person she ever told she wanted to get published was Jason and he didn't exactly have a supportive response. Though, she knew he probably didn't mean to. Jason Stanson was a realist, he had simply pointed out that Helga getting published was a long shot. Lots of good writers never get published so don't get your hopes up.

"That is amazing Helga. You will have to let me know when you get published, I'll read it."

Helga blushed, offering Arnold a small smile. "Thanks, but you don't even know if I'm even any good. I could be a crap writer."

Arnold shrugged, "Nah, you were a good writer when you are nine; I'm willing to bet you are even a better one now."

"How do _you_ know I was a good writer when we were nine?"

"The anonymous poems that Mr. Simmons would read to the class, they were yours, right?"

Helga's jaw dropped. _How did he know that?_ "How did you know that?"

"Come on, you wouldn't look at Mr. Simmons when he read them, you blushed, and got all fidgety. It was kind of obvious."

Helga rolled her eyes. Of course, _that_ he picked up on…

"Mommy!" Adam ran up to Helga and Arnold, "I have to pee."

"I think that is our cue to leave." Helga smiled, getting up from the bench. She looked at Arnold, "It was really nice seeing you Arnold. I will see you at my welcome home party next week?"

Arnold nodded, "Yes, of course." He stood up too. "We should exchange numbers? So…uh, I can show you my buildings?" He shifted nervously. "Maybe we can go out for lunch or coffee to um, catch up some more. Does Adam like hamburgers?"

"He does. And that sounds fantastic." Helga began to dig through her purse in search for her cellphone.

"Mom! I have to pee!" Adam whined, shifting his weight from his left to his right.

"Walk to the bathroom with us?" Helga asked started walk with Adam towards the bathroom as she continued to search for her cellphone. They three of them stopped at the restrooms. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"I'm four. I can go by myself." Adam opened the door to the 'family' bathroom and walked inside.

"Ah-ha, here it is." Helga pulled out her cellphone, "Stupid big purse. Everything gets lost inside it." She opened up her contacts and added a new one, she handed Arnold her phone, "Here, put your number in."

Arnold took her cellphone and handed her his so she could put in her number. "I'm glad I ran into you today Helga." He paused, "You look great."

Helga's cheeks blushed into a light shade of pink, "Thank you. You look really great too." She licked her lips, "It was really nice catching up, I look forward…um, catching up some more."

* * *

On the walk home Arnold called Gerald, "Hey, guess who I just ran into?"

"I have no clue. Who?" Gerald asked.

"Helga Pataki." Arnold answered, "I met Adam; he's a cute kid." He chuckled, "A lot like Helga."

Gerald laughed, "Yeah, Adam defiantly has a Helga streak in him. Where did you see them?"

"At the park. Helga looks really great." Arnold told him, "I _mean_ _really_ great." He paused, "I know she just got divorced, but do you know if she is open to dating?" Arnold asked. He had to know. The attraction he felt towards Helga had happened in an instant. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this attracted to someone.

"I know she has been a few dates since she and Jason separated." Gerald paused, "You want to ask her out?"

Arnold nodded, "I do."

* * *

Helga Pataki liked to spend her afternoons writing. Today was no different and since Adam fell asleep watching one of his X-Men cartoon on NetFlix after they got back from the park Helga was actually making some progress. She was in the third story of her brownstone. It was her favorite area in the house. It was one giant room and was more windows than walls; the roof could be accessed from the skylight. She still couldn't believe that Arnold had designed it.

Currently, Helga was sitting on a cushioned bench that was pressed against one of the large windows. She was sitting pretzel style, her laptop sitting in front of her as she typed. A cup of coffee sat to her right.

Her fingers stopped hitting the keys abruptly when her cellphone began to ring. She dug into her pants pocket and fished out her cell phone, checking the caller id before answering.

_Phoebe Johansen_

"Hey Pheebs." She saved her Word document as she answered the phone.

"Kon'nichiwa Helga."

A smile tugged on Helga's lips. She loved that Phoebe still used Japanese for her greetings. "How are you doing today?" Helga asked before taking sip of her coffee.

"Good." Phoebe answered, "How has your day been so far?"

"Good. Really good actually." Helga smiled. "I took Adam to the park…Guess who I ran into?"

"Hmm…" She paused, thinking for a moment, "I have no idea. Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Ice cream." Helga told Phoebe, using their old secret code for Arnold.

"Ice cream?" Phoebe asked, confused. "Wait…Oh! Ice cream." It only took her a moment to catch on, "Really? How…How was that?"

"Good. Great even." Helga answered. "He is really hot." She told her with a giggle, "I mean I thought he was cute when we were ten, but now…ugh…He is so attractive." She paused, "Why didn't you tell me how attractive he is?"

Phoebe laughed, "Ice cream is my husband's best friend. I guess I don't see him in that way." She explained, "So how did it go? Did you two talk? Or did you just see him there?"

"We talked. Adam and I ate ice cream with him…" She smiled again at the thought of eating ice cream with ice cream. "Then he came with Adam and me to the swings and we played on those for a little while and just started to catch up a little." Helga explained, "Why didn't you tell me that Arnold designed my house?"

"Oh…I don't know. I never thought to, I guess. We haven't talked about Arnold since we were twelve." Phoebe pointed out, "Besides Arnold does so much design work it is hard to keep up with what's his anymore."

"He said he had quite a few buildings in the area. Arnold actually offered to take me around town and show me which buildings he designed."

"Oh? When are you doing that?" Phoebe asked.

Helga shrugged, "I don't know. We'll probably figure that out later."

"What does he think of Adam?"

"I don't know." Helga told her, slightly confused about why Phoebe would ask her, "He went on the swings with him and he invited Adam along when we check out his buildings. Why do you ask? Does Arnold not like kids?"

"No, Arnold is great with kids." Phoebe quickly told her, "I was just curious I guess." There was a short pause, "Anyways, I was calling to see if there is anything you want food wise at your party next week. Is there anything special you want?"

"No. I don't even know why you are throwing Adam and me this party. It's not necessary."

"I want to, besides this way you can get reacquainted with the old gang and Adam can make a few new friends before school starts in a couple of months." She cleared her throat, "I should get going. Harper is yelling for me. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course, see you later Pheebs." Helga ended the call and flipped through her phone until she found the picture she took of Arnold at the park earlier that day. The picture would pop up when or if Arnold called her. She smiled down at it, old feeling that she had thought were long gone slowly resurfacing. She looked at his green eyes _Hmm…_She thought; _Adam's eyes were the same shade of green as Arnold's._ She off shrugged the weird coincidence. Helga clicked off of Arnold's picture and set her phone down next to her coffee mug, returning to her writing. The discovery of Arnold and Adam sharing the same eye color was quickly forgotten.

* * *

Author's Note: As always, please review. :)


End file.
